


thinking about you a latte

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>taekwoon likes most things plain, unflavored. jaehwan brings in an extra sweetness he might just need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thinking about you a latte

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://forvixx.livejournal.com/33894.html) for [forvixx](http://forvixx.livejournal.com/).

Sundays are Taekwoon’s favorite.  
  
The coffee shop isn’t bustling in the morning like Mondays through Fridays. Mondays through Fridays bring upon unsettling headaches and sleep withdrawal. Sundays only draw in a few customers that Taekwoon can tolerate. And Sundays are a breeze in comparison to Saturdays. Saturday, everyone splurges on coffee for the entire family. All larges, all super complicated, and all oh so annoying.  
  
It’s calm and quiet, until the chimes on the door ring. Taekwoon stops mid-step from grabbing a rag to wipe the counters down. He’s just in time to see the mess of the man that walks in with floppy hair and an oversized bag decorated with patches that weighs him down. The bag seems to be on the verge of bursting open with crumbled papers. Taekwoon is baffled to see customer solves it simply but shoving them further into the bag. Doesn’t care about bent edges or crinkled paper. Taekwoon watches with mild interest as the man stumbles to the counter. He’s scratching the nape of his neck with a sheepish smile before he cranes his head up to get a good look at the menu.  
  
Sojin is usually the one who takes the orders. She’s charming, and most customers are taken with her. And while Sojin dazzles the customers and ropes them into buying a gift card, Taekwoon stands back and makes the drink. Providing manual labor was nothing next to conversing with crappy customers late for their eight-to-five job. He knows it gets on her nerves occasionally, but she knows how Taekwoon is. She steps up to the plate whenever someone comes in. Sojin’s preoccupied with dishes though, and Taekwoon doesn’t have the heart to bother her to only take one guy’s order. He backtracks towards the register, stopping in front of the man who has his lips pursed in thought. He glances down to Taekwoon, offering a small smile. His gaze lingers for a moment, on Taekwoon’s face, before his eyes avert back up to the board.  
  
“I’ve never been here before,” the man hums. The way his lip smack together while he examines the board is irritating, but Taekwoon pays it no mind. In fact, he likes it more than the quiet college girl who just rolled out of bed that came in ten minutes prior. At least he speaks at a reasonable volume. “What would you recommend?”  
  
Lattes, he answers in his head rather than out loud. He likes lattes - warm lattes with skim milk and an extra shot of espresso. Nothing too sweet that tampers with the natural with the bitter taste of coffee.  
  
But Taekwoon has easily figured out that this guy doesn’t have the same palette Taekwoon does. His eyes are bright and his smile is wide, wider than most smiles he gets on a Sunday morning. He probably has a thing for sugar filled drinks. More than likely, something sweet. Enough to make someone’s teeth ache. Nothing that Taekwoon would ever want to drink. “What do you like?”  
  
The man’s elbows fall onto the counter and the bag tangled around his neck slings to his side. All the unnecessary loops would make Taekwoon go crazy, but he doesn’t seem to perturbed by it. “Something with chocolate in it. And lots of it.” His smile is a bit dopey and lopsided. “I need to stop sleeping in.”  
  
Taekwoon stands to his full height and rests his arm against the register. “Perhaps a mocha?”  
  
He murmurs something under his breath. It sounds like a low hum, almost melodic. He pulls his wallet out of the back pocket of his jeans. “Sounds good to me. Give me a large one over ice.” His teeth tug at his lower lip when he adds, “With lots of whipped cream.” He hands over a faded and wrinkled bill and digs around in his pockets. Taekwoon makes his change and hands it to him. He’s surprised to see that he shoves three bills and some loose change into the tip jar. The beaming smile he receives is the most surprising of them all.  
  
“I’ll have that right up,” Taekwoon says. The man looks up from where he is untangling the bag and nods. His eyes do that twinkling thing again.  
  
He doesn’t know what it is about him, but there’s something that puts Taekwoon slightly off. Taekwoon finds himself checking back to look at him through the process of making his drink, trying to figure him out. And every time he does, the man notices and shoots him a smile and Taekwoon averts his gaze.  
  
He can’t help but add a few extra pumps of mocha into the drink. Sweet, he remembers. So sweet his teeth will ache. That’s what he wants. The mound of whipped cream piles on top is overflowing out of the top of the lid. All Taekwoon can see is sugar, sugar, sugar.  
  
Taekwoon sets down the drink in front of him, waiting for the man to peer up from his phone. When he does, a perplexed look crosses his face. “What?” Taekwoon asks. He looks down at the drink as well, trying to find out what’s wrong with what he made.  
  
“I, uh, asked for an iced one.” The man coughs into his closed fist and bites back a grin. And it’s then that Taekwoon realizes the drink that he meticulously made is indeed not iced. It’s hot.  
  
“I…” Taekwoon doesn’t usually mess up orders. Only when the communication is off or someone forgets to punch in a special request. But this man with his sticky smile and his sugary sweet request makes Taekwoon mess up. “I’ll make you another.” He doesn’t want the hot drink he made to go to waste, so he slides it closer to him. “You can have this one.”  
  
The man stares, mouth parted slightly before it turns into another grin. Five. He’s smiled at him five times already. Not that Taekwoon is counting. “Thank you,” he says, more grateful than annoyed that Taekwoon just messed up his order. “I’ll give this to a friend.”  
  
Taekwoon remakes the drink, making sure to grab a cold drink cup. The man beams when the correct drink is served to him, and he plucks out another dollar and drops it in the tip jar. “Thank you…” The man says, trailing off as he stares at Taekwoon’s chest. Taekwoon isn’t quite sure what he wants, until it dawns upon him that he’s looking for a nametag.  
  
“Taekwoon,” he says, and the man nods, sipping on the straw. He hums around the straw, making these little delighted noises as he drinks the coffee.  
  
“I’m Jaehwan,” he tells Taekwoon, and then points north. “I just got hired at the pet store up the street. I was looking for a new coffee shop, and I think I found it.” He laughs as he takes another sip. His laugh has light lit to it, almost like he’s whistling. “So I guess I’ll see you later, then?” And although Taekwoon can neither confirm nor deny it, he nods.  
  
Jaehwan laughs and waves at Taekwoon in an awkward manner with both drinks in his hands. He takes one final look back at Taekwoon before he exits the shop. The chimes clang below him.  
  
“You okay?” Taekwoon turns around, and sees Sojin standing there with her eyebrows raised and lips quirked upward. “You seem a little out of it. It’s not very Taekwoon-like.”  
  
“I’m fine,” he says, pulling off the portafilter. He makes a face as he dumps the coffee grounds in the bin.  
  
“If you say so,” Sojin says. She gathers up the basket of dirty dishes and sets it down in front of Taekwoon. “Go finish these in back. I got this.” And before he can put up a protest, she’s already ushering him along to the backroom, telling him she doesn’t want to see his face until she calls for him.  
  
At the end of his shift, Taekwoon finds himself making himself an iced mocha, just how Jaehwan wanted it. His curiosity had gotten the best of him, wondering how something so sweet would taste good to some people. It’s dark, lacks that rich brown color that Taekwoon usually likes, but he stills pops a lid on it and takes it home. He eyes it in its cup holder the entire drive, but he leaves it where it is, deciding to try it once he gets to his apartment.  
  
The ice in the drink is melting into the milk when he gets there. If he waits any longer the drink will be too watered down. Taekwoon inspects the cup one more time before he takes a sip of the coffee.  
  
It tastes disgusting. Too sweet, too much sugar, too much everything.  
  
Taekwoon pours it down the drain and cleanses his mouth with tap water.  
  
  
  
  
Somehow, it becomes a regular thing – Jaehwan visiting the coffee shop before his shift down at the pet store.  
  
The first time, Taekwoon was surprised when Sojin called him out from the backroom. She doesn’t usually bother him when he’s unloading the shipment unless it’s important. “Someone’s asking for you,” Sojin had said, grin all too bright and knowing. Taekwoon wasn’t sure he liked the look of it.  
  
Jaehwan was there, leaning over the counter, bangs matted to his forehead and his oversized bag plopped on top of the counter this time. He beamed and waved when he saw Taekwoon making his way over to him. “Oh good, you are here.” Jaehwan was antsy, switching between which side to lean his weight on. “I tried your mocha, the hot one,” he clarified. “It was really good.” The tips of his ears were pink. Whether from the rain outside or because of something else, Taekwoon couldn’t tell.  
  
“Thank you.” Taekwoon’s hands fist in his apron. He felt fidgety as well.  
  
“I was wondering,” Jaehwan started. His fingers were tapping against the counter, a steady rhythm. “If you could make me another.”  
  
Taekwoon nodded, and Jaehwan sighed in relief. “You’re the best,” Jaehwan concluded, running a hand through his hair to brush aside his wet bangs. Taekwoon didn’t know what to say in response. He kept quiet as he made his drink, but Taekwoon felt proud. Proud of coffee making abilities.  
  
And he was all the more pleased when Jaehwan took his drink, sipping on it thoughtfully. “I don’t think I could drink coffee made by someone else ever again.”  
  
And now, Taekwoon expects Jaehwan ten or so minutes before eleven on Sundays and Saturdays. He’s surprised to see Jaehwan make and appearance on a Tuesday evening, grinning from ear to ear. He’s winded, out of breath, and yet he still walks with a light bounce in his step as he makes his way over to Taekwoon. “Hey,” he says breathlessly.  
  
“Hey,” he responds.  
  
Jaehwan sets his bag down. Taekwoon notices there’s a new obnoxious patch sewn onto the strap. “I didn’t know you worked night shifts.”  
  
“Only on Tuesdays.” Jaehwan nods in understanding. “Do you want a mocha?”  
  
“Actually I was thinking,” Jaehwan pauses and observes the menu. “I’d get something different this time. But there’s so much to choose from.” The laugh that bubbles out of his mouth is refreshing, and wakes Taekwoon up. Evening shifts are usually slow, but it appears that it might just pick up. “What do you usually get?”  
  
“Lattes,” Taekwoon answers.  
  
Jaehwan makes a face, one of some sort of displeasure. “Any flavor in them?”  
  
Taekwoon shakes his head. “If you want, you can add some.”  
  
Jaehwan’s eye twitches in mild interest, like he can’t resist the offer, but he shoots it down. “I’ll take whatever you usually get.” And Taekwoon’s surprised, because Jaehwan sits at one of the barstools by the counter. Taekwoon’s used to Jaehwan taking his drink to go. Not plopping down and making himself comfortable. He looks on at Taekwoon expectantly as Taekwoon begins to make him an unflavored latte.  
  
Taekwoon knows the moment he starts making it that Jaehwan isn’t going to like it. Their tastes are opposite, with Jaehwan enjoying drinks overloaded on sauces and syrups. He doesn’t know why Jaehwan would want to try, but he doesn’t understand Jaehwan. Not yet at least.  
  
He slides the drink in front of Jaehwan, who’s now fiddling around with a key chain. Jaehwan stops to flash Taekwoon a smile and pockets the key chain into his bag. “Thanks.” He rubs his hands together. Jaehwan looks so excited and nervous at the same time, and Taekwoon is biting back his amused smile. “I can’t wait to try it.”  
  
Taekwoon watches on as Jaehwan cradles the cup in his hands. He sniffs the coffee at first, before he gathers the courage to take a drink. Taekwoon watches as Jaehwan’s expressions morphs into one of dislike. He tries to mask it by thinning his lips out, but Taekwoon was faster. “Don’t like it?”  
  
Jaehwan’s face scrunches up. “How do you drink things like this? All I can taste is coffee.”  
  
“You are at a coffee shop,” Taekwoon reminds him and Jaehwan frowns.  
  
“I didn’t know you were so sarcastic.” Jaehwan points out, eyes narrowing. Taekwoon only shrugs. Jaehwan stares forlornly at his cup.  
  
“Do you want a mocha?” Taekwoon asks again.  
  
Jaehwan considers the drink in front of him for a moment. He purses his lips and tests it out again, maybe hoping for some sort of change in flavor, before setting it back down with a pout. “Yes please.” Taekwoon turns around and gets to work on his drink.  
  
He’s focused on the drink when Jaehwan interrupts him. “Do you like dogs?” Taekwoon sets the steam wand into the milk pitcher before glancing up and giving Jaehwan a nod. “Oh good!” Jaehwan fiddles in his pocket until he finds his phone. His fingers are swift as he swipes through photos. “I have lots of pictures of the puppies I work with. I wanted to show them to you.”  
  
He pops the lid on the cup and Jaehwan takes it the instant it’s placed in front of him. He’s never seen anyone chug down coffee, but Jaehwan does it like it’s his lifeline. “Much better,” he sighs. Then he’s flipping through his phone again, smiling to himself every so often. The phone is turned for Taekwoon to see. “His name’s Ken. Kind of looks like me huh?”  
  
The corgi  _look_  like Jaehwan in a way. Dopey grin on his face, ears at attention, lying on its back like it’s seeking attention. “It does,” Taekwoon muses, and Jaehwan grins as he shows him more pictures of Ken.  
  
He shows him pictures of other puppies too. “Wonshik looks big, but he’s a big baby,” Jaehwan says. Taekwoon stares at the picture of a Saint Bernard sprawled across some other employee’s lap. “Doesn’t know how big he is.”  
  
Jaehwan tells him about Hongbin and Sanghyuk, a beagle and a black lab that get along swimmingly. “Hakyeon may be the smallest,” Jaehwan explains, chuckling at the photo of the Chihuahua with its ears perched back, “but he kind of runs the entire shop.”  
  
“They’re cute,” Taekwoon says as he scrolls through the photos on Jaehwan’s phone. There’s a photo of Wonshik and Hakyeon curled up together, and a smile breaks out on his face.  
  
Jaehwan smiles to himself. “You’re cute.” Taekwoon’s eyes widen in surprise, as do Jaehwan’s. He lightly shakes his head, coughing before correcting his phrasing. “I mean, I didn’t know you like dogs so much. If I’d have known I would have shown them to you earlier.” And after much prodding, Taekwoon hands back Jaehwan’s phone. He’s wasted a lot of time, staring at the photos. The beans for tomorrow still need to be weighed out and the coffee pots need to be emptied. He can’t seem to tear himself away from Jaehwan though. “You should stop by some day.”  
  
Taekwoon makes a confused noise and Jaehwan clarifies. “The pet store. I’d love to show you my puppies. And they like making new friends.”  
  
The expectant look in his eyes has Taekwoon answering like he usually does around Jaehwan. “Okay.” And now, Jaehwan’s laugh is familiar, warm, and accepted.  
  
  
  
  
Jaehwan visiting him during his afternoon shifts also becomes a regular thing. “He only shows up when you’re here,” Sojin informs him during one of their shifts. “Any reason why?” Her eyebrow is raised, curious and prodding and a little bit devious, like she thinks she knows something.  
  
“I wouldn’t know,” Taekwoon says and it’s the truth. He doesn’t know why, but he’s not questioning it either. Not when Jaehwan always seems so cheerful and happy.  
  
“Ken got into a lot of trouble today,” Jaehwan says later that evening. “Knocked over the entire bag of food. It spilled everywhere. Under the shelves, under the kennels, I swear it was a nightmare.” His arms stretch over his head, working out of the kinks and knots. “At least you don’t have to deal with ten greedy puppies.” He laughs and Taekwoon offers a small quirk of his lips. “You should come soon,” he continues. “I think they know I’m withholding a friend from them. They need someone new to play with.” He taps his pen leisurely on the edge of the counter.  
  
“I’ll try to,” is what he says in response, and that’s enough for Jaehwan. He beams before turning his attention back towards the laptop he has in front of him. Apparently, he had gotten behind in an online course. Jaehwan’s remedy is cramming everything he can in one sitting.  
  
It’s odd, because he’s so quiet and focused and Taekwoon for once is actually doing his job rather than being distracted by Jaehwan. Doing his job the proper way before he met Jaehwan. Now it almost feels like he has too much time on his hands when he’s not trying to do everything at once.  
  
He sticks to washing dishes in back so he’s not stuck with them right before close. Scrubbing off the espresso grinds and dipping his hands into the warm water is oddly calming.  
  
Most of the nightly tasks are done ten minutes before close. Taekwoon heads out to finish clearing up the lobby only to see Jaehwan still sitting at the counter with his laptop. He’s passed out though, cheek pressed against the countertop. His laptop screen is dark and his books are spread around him. One of them is being used as an armrest. It’s hard to tell how long he’s been sleeping, but he looks content with his position. His snores are light with no particular rhythm to them.  
  
He almost looks different. Although there’s a crease in his forehead, Jaehwan looks well rested. Taekwoon can tell that he’s probably running on full throttle. Probably swamped by course work and picking up extra shifts at the pet store. But those dark circles around his ears are starting to disappear if just ever so slightly.  
  
Taekwoon waits until the last possible moment to shake him out of his slumber. Jaehwan stirs when Taekwoon gently pushes at his shoulder. A couple more nudges and Jaehwan rouses, eyes blinking and nose twitching.  
  
“I’m sorry,” is the first thing out of his mouth. Fists come up to rub at his eyes as he releases a yawn. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” It takes a minute for his eyes to open completely, and he yawns again.  
  
“It’s okay.” Taekwoon helps gather Jaehwan’s supplies and put them into his small pencil bag. Jaehwan’s first instinct is to look at his phone, and once he does, he’s on his feet and scrambling to gather his things.  
  
“I didn’t realize what time it was. I was probably such a bother. You should have woken me up earlier.” Jaehwan glances up at Taekwoon, who’s still standing there with a couple of pens in hand. “Not that it’s your fault or anything. You didn’t know.” He ruffles his hair once, causing the back strands to stand up. He looks frazzled, but regains his senses and proceeds to stuff his laptop into his bag. “Thank you for putting up with me.” He slings his bag over his head and snaps the clasp. “I’ll see you later!” And then he’s running out the door, the chime ringing faintly behind him.  
  
Taekwoon still has his two pens in his hands. He ends up taking them home with him and places them by his side table so he bring them next time. And with Jaehwan’s new schedule, Taekwoon’s not sure when that is, but he supposes it will be soon.  
  
  
  
  
A week passes and Jaehwan hasn’t come back.  
  
It’s fine, in reality. Taekwoon does his job. Still makes drinks in no time. Sojin sees it differently. “What happened to your friend?” She asks. She soaps up her hands and rinses them under the steady stream of hot water. “I haven’t seen him all weekend. I haven’t seen him peaking through the door either.”  
  
When Taekwoon raises an eyebrow in question, Sojin grins. “You didn’t know?” Taekwoon’s silence only makes Sojin grin harder, clearly too satisfied with this information. “That kid used to stop in to see if you were working. If you weren’t, he left. Still left a tip though.” She turns off the water and wipes her hands down with a paper towel. “I like him.” She discards the towel into the wastebin, then presses the tip of her finger into Taekwoon’s chest. “And I think you do too.” The look on her face perplexes Taekwoon, but he keeps quiet and files it away for later. She leaves one last pat to his chest, gentler this time, and then flutters off to attend to her duties.  
  
Time passes slower than usual. He’s unable to keep his eyes off the clock. Every time he looks up, only a couple of minutes have gone by. He completes a variety of tedious tasks to keep him occupied. He’s cleaned the grinder three times and wiped down on the counters before his nerves get too worked up. Five o’clock slowly approaches when Taekwoon turns his attention to Sojin. She’s cleaning the portafilters with a rag, the grinds dusting off onto her work pants. “Do you think you could switch shifts with me?”  
  
Her gaze flickers over to him, looking him up and down once, then twice. “Going to see your friend?” She asks as she changes out the portafilter. She challenges him by quirking her head, and to that, he stays silent. That’s good enough for her though, gives her an answer she’s content with. “Sure. As long as you mop the bathrooms before you leave.” She hates cleaning bathrooms, and so does he, but doing it once won’t kill him.  
  
Six rolls around and Sojin taking off his apron and hanging it up on the hook. “You better not linger. If you want to get off at six, you’re getting off at six.” Taekwoon concedes and waves to her as he leaves.  
  
The wind sends shiver up Taekwoon’s back. His beanie isn’t doing much to block the cold, but it’s better than nothing, he supposes. He quickly looks up the location of the pet store on his phone, relieved to see it’s only six blocks away. It’s a quick stroll, with some occasional pauses, until he arrives at the store. Taekwoon peers through the windows, eyes searching for Jaehwan. They end up landing on a puppy lounging in a kennel by itself, sprawled out across its bed.  
  
Taekwoon pushes on the door, the doorbell screeching. His ears pop but he turns his attention towards the puppy that’s now wide-awake at the sight of him. Its tail is whipping back and forth in rapid-fire motion in excitement. Taekwoon bends down to balance himself on his heels. The puppy whines and paws at the kennel in need of attention. Taekwoon smiles at it and slips his index finger through one of the narrow holes. “Sorry I was in back. How may I help you?” Taekwoon cranes his neck up, staring up at Jaehwan. “Oh,” Jaehwan says. His hands are balled into fists at his side as he stares back at Taekwoon.  
  
“Hi,” Taekwoon breathes. Jaehwan looks vibrant in his bright orange apron and cashmere sweater. He likes it.  
  
Jaehwan coughs, hiding the dust of pink on his cheeks. “I see you met Ken.”  
  
Ken’s mouth hangs open in greeting, yipping at Taekwoon for more attention. He tries to scratch the back of his ear as best as he can. Ken’s foot starts kicking and Taekwoon smiles in delight. “Yeah, I did.”  
  
Jaehwan gets down to Taekwoon’s height. He slips his finger inside the cage as well, laughing when Ken rubs against it immediately. “What brings you here?” His head tilts to the side as he stares at Taekwoon.  
  
His left hand drumming against his knee is distracting. “I haven’t seen you in a week.”  
  
Ken is pressed against the cage, desperate for pets. He’s panting happily as Jaehwan scratches his ears while Taekwoon works on his stomach. “One of the other employees had to quit so I’ve been covering his shifts. I’m behind on a lot of my schoolwork too. Basically come here and go back home, then do it all over again.” He grins slightly, his teeth gnawing at his lower lip. “I do miss my coffee though.”  
  
Taekwoon slips off his backpack and pulls a cup out of his drink holder. “It might be a little cold, but it shouldn’t be too bad.” He slips the drink into Jaehwan’s cupped hands. A grin blossom onto Jaehwan’s face, and Taekwoon fights back a grin.  
  
“Thank you,” Jaehwan says as he brings the cup to his lips. “I really needed this.” His bangs fall in front of his eyes, obstructing Taekwoon’s view of his face. As Jaehwan takes light sips of his mocha, Taekwoon reaches up to brush back his bangs. He tucks them behind his ear and Jaehwan stares, longer than usual. “Thank you,” he says again, quieter this time. And Taekwoon stares back.  
  
Taekwoon doesn’t know what he’s expecting next. It certainly isn’t Jaehwan suddenly going into a coughing fit. His hand cups around his mouth as he coughs repeatedly. Taekwoon’s hand rests on the small of his back, giving gentle pats and light rubs. He calms down eventually, looking slightly sheepish as he gets in one final cough. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”  
  
“It’s okay,” Taekwoon reassures. He lets his hand fall from Jaehwan’s back and settles it on his own knee. Jaehwan’s watching him when he looks up. He’s observing, taking in. What, Taekwoon doesn’t know.  
  
“Do you think,” Jaehwan starts. His eyes aren’t meeting his. They are looking at his chin, his neck, his lips – anywhere but his eyes. “Maybe we could go out sometime. Not at the coffee shop or here, but somewhere else.” When Taekwoon doesn’t respond right away, Jaehwan’s words to start to fumble together. “You don’t have to say yes, it was just an idea. I understand if you’re busy or don’t—“  
  
“Yeah.” Jaehwan looks startled, and Taekwoon is as well. His voice sounds so sure and loud for once. “I would like that.”  
  
It takes a moment for the reply to sink in for both Taekwoon and Jaehwan. But then Jaehwan perks up, face heated and a warm smile spread on his face. It’s radiant, glowing, breathtaking, and Taekwoon is having a hard time looking away. But Jaehwan doesn’t take his eyes off him either. Jaehwan’s hand is warm in his as he pulls Taekwoon to his feet. He’s not shy and holds firmly onto his hand. It makes Taekwoon feels different. A good different though. It makes him feel warm and fuzzy. “Come on.” Jaehwan prods, fiddling with the latch of Ken’s kennel. “Let me Ken get out so you can see what’s he  _really_  like.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!


End file.
